


Something Familiar

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Rape Aftermath, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: When Jessica shows up out of the blue after disappearing for over six months she seeks comfort in something she knows.Set before Jessica Jones Season 1





	1. Chapter 1

Jessica Jones wasn’t really great at the whole ‘friends’ thing.  Yet somehow she still managed to gather them around her like a protective blanket.  Even as abrasive as she was people stuck to her like glue.  No matter how hard she tried to shake them away.  Because for some reason, the world was better when she was in it, then when she wasn’t.

Each friend in Jessica’s life served a purpose.  She had the one that was her family.  The one that she could drink with.  The one she could tease mercilessly.  And so on and so on. She pushed them all and tried to keep them apart but they all served their purpose.

You were the one she went to when she just needed someone to connect to so she could forget that she wasn’t normal.  She had always shown up semi-regularly.  Not regularly enough that you could predict it but enough that it was never a surprise.  So when she stopped completely, you worried.  It wasn’t the first time she’d dropped off the face of the world.  You told yourself maybe, just maybe, Jessica Jones had found someone.  That she’d stopped pushing everyone away.

It’s over six months before you see her again.  It’s late and you had come home from the bar late and slightly disheveled.  You are just unlocking the door when she appears behind you, her arms encircling your waist and her hands sliding up your chest as she buries her face in your neck.

“Jess?”  You say, turning in her arms.  She shoves the door open and pushes you inside, forcing you up against a wall and kicking the door closed behind you.  “Where have you been?”

“Don’t want to think about it.”  She almost growls at you.  “We good?”

The question means two things.  If her disappearance has made you hate her.  She always worries about that.  She pretends like she doesn’t care, that you hating her might be beneficial to both of you.  The other is to check you want this.  Her.  That you haven’t started seeing someone.  That you still get what you need to from the relationship you have with her.

“We’re good.”  You answer.

Her hands go to your thighs and she picks you up slamming you into the wall.  You let out an unintentionally ‘oof’ sound and cling to her as she goes right for the pulse point on your neck, sucking hard enough to mark your skin.

“Jess,”  You gasp as you pull at her hair.  “What’s happened?  What’s the matter?”

“Enough talk.”  She growls and her mouth is on hers, her tongue flicking over your lips.  You bring yours to meet it and circle them together as she carries you to your room.  She tosses you on the bed and after ripping the black tank top she’s wearing off over her head she goes right for your jeans.  She unfastens them so fast the teeth on the zipper warp and break away.  She grabs the waistband of your pants and drags them down.  You pull your shirt up over your head and watch her as she removes the last of her clothes.

She stalks up the bed to you.  “I kept thinking about you, you know.  Sometimes it was all I had.”  She says, her eyes locked on yours.

You run your hands up her sides and tangle your hands in her hair.  “Where were you?”  She shakes her head and rolls you both over, you smirk down at her.  “Oh, you get to go first?”

“Seems only fair.”  She replies.  “Now get to work.”

You kiss your way down her body.  There are faded bruises on her pale skin and you ghost your fingers over them.

“Hurry up, would you?”  She says.  You chuckle and move lower, reaching her pussy you place a large open-mouthed kiss over it.  The tart and salty flavor of her arousal coats your tongue and you swirl it around licking up everything you can.  Jessica moans and arches up, pushing up into your mouth.  You push your tongue into her cunt, tasting directly from the source before running it up to her clit and begin flicking out tight little patterns on it.  You push a finger inside her and start seeking out her g-spot.

“More.”  She says.  It’s half-moan/half-growl.  You smile and suck her clit into your mouth, pushing another finger inside of her and spreading them a little.  She groans and her hips buck up under you.  “Another.”

You add a third finger and she makes a deep animalistic groan.  You push them as deep into her ask you can and curl them.  The pads of your fingers touch on the spongy area that tells you, you’ve hit her g-spot.  She groans and her heels dig into your back.  “That’s it.  Harder.”

You focus on that sweet spot.  Pushing hard and dragging your fingers over it.  You press your lips on her clit and run your tongue in deep deliberate strokes over it.  Jessica loses control.  She writhes under you.  Her hips jerk up and she pulls your hair.  “Oh yes.  Yes.  Fuck.  Good girl.”  She chants.

All her muscles suddenly clench and her heels dig into your back so hard you think you’re going to end up with two perfectly round bruises on your shoulder blades.  She comes gushing onto you, making a sound that is so primal and loud it almost doesn’t sound human.  You drink up what you can as you stroke her through it.  Before she sits up and guides you up to her.  “Nice one.  You haven’t lost it.”  She says as she brings your lips to hers.  Her tongue runs over your top lips and teases into your mouth.  She pushes you over onto your back again and her fingers tease down your folds.

“Where is it?”  She asks, jumping up off the bed.  You point to the closet.  “Nice.  Well, entertain yourself for a bit.”

You chuckle and start fingering yourself as she disappears into your closet.  While she’s gone you bring yourself to the edge and keep yourself hovering there.  Panting and whimpering.  “Jess.  I’ve missed you.”  You call out.

“Yeah, yeah.  No need to be sappy now.”  She calls back.  She steps back into the room as she tightens the straps on the black strapon she’s wearing.  Your eyes move up and down her body.  She’s tall and slight.  Her thin frame hiding her incredible power.  Her nipples are hard and the pink stands out in hard contrast to her pale skin.  There are more bruises on her that you didn’t notice. They’re around her breasts and the insides of her legs mostly but scattered elsewhere.  You know she likes sex rough so it could just be that, but your worried it’s more.  You open your mouth to ask, but then realize whatever has happened she won’t tell you.  You furrow your brow as you look up at her.  “What’s wrong, sad sack?  You don’t want me to fuck the shit out of you?”

“No.  I do.”  You answer.

She smirks at you and walks over slowly, coating the dildo with lube.  “Well, alright then.  Shall we?”

You nod and she pounces on you and flips you over like you weigh nothing.  One arm wraps around your chest and she holds your throat.  The other she uses to guide the dildo into you.  You groan your body clenching up.  “That’s it, you like that?”

“Mm… yes, Jessica.”  You hum.  She gets up on her knees and grabs your hair, pulling your head back.  She starts to fuck you.  Her fingers dig into your hip as he holds you in place. You can’t keep quiet, you moan, and whimper.  Your legs tremble and you fall forward into your pillow.  You come and bite into the pillow moaning loudly.  Jessica’s hand strokes down your spine.  “I think we have one more in there.  What do you think?”

You nod and she picks up her pace.  You brace your hands on the headboard and her hand wraps around your waist.  She starts fingering your clit in tight circles as she pounds into you.  You cry out into the pillow and a second orgasm hits.   It shudders through you and you collapse down into the bed.  Jessica runs her tongue up your spine before pulling the dildo from inside of you.

“You always make the best sounds.”  She says and gets up.

You roll over and watch as she wiggles out of the harness.  “I missed you, Jess.”  You say again as you watch her move around your room cleaning up.

“I know.  I would have come if I could.  Trust me.”  She says and disappears into your bathroom.

When she reappears again she starts collecting up her clothes and getting redressed.  “Will you stay?”  You ask.  You know the answer.  It’s always no.  She might meet you for coffee in the morning, but she doesn’t stay for a morning coffee.  It’s just not Jessica.

She looks at you and for a moment her eyes are so sad you just want to hold her and cry the tears she’s smothered down over years for her.  “Yeah.  I think I will stay.”  She says and climbs into the bed with you.  She curls into you, making herself small and you pull the blankets up and wrap her in your arms.

“What happened, Jess?  Where were you?”   You ask again.

She shakes her head.  “I can’t do that to you.  It’s bad enough I know.”

You press your lips to her head and switch out the light.  Jessica Jones is a lot of things.  What she isn’t, as much as she wishes otherwise, is an island.  She gathers people around her despite how hard she pushes.  You just wish that she actually let you in.


	2. Piece of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica Jones disappears from your life again. Months later you see her on the news having murdered a man. For the first time ever your track her down.
> 
> (Takes Place after season 1 before the Defenders)

You had seen Jessica a few times since she’s shown up that night looking vulnerable and like a woman who needed to wash a bad taste out of her mouth.  She had changed since then.  She drank much more.  She was somehow even angrier than before.  You knew she opened the detective agency, though she never spoke about it.  She also stopped talking about Trish.  The last time she saw you she didn’t even speak about anything.  She asked if things were okay and then pinned you to the wall and fingered you until you came and hen left without any kind of reciprocation.

You were worried about her.  It just didn’t seem like your place to be worried about her.  That wasn’t the relationship you had.  You were where Jessica came to not worry about things, not the person who made her confront the things she was coming to you for a brief reprise from.

About a month after the last time you’d seen her, you’d started hearing people debating if there could possibly be a man who could make you do things but just saying the words.  That was a scary thought but it was so abstract and what if.  What if a guy could get you to do something by just telling you to?  What if there was a woman who could phase through walls?  What if there was a god of death?  What if there was a woman who could fly and shoot energy blasts out of her hands?  What if there was a guy who could click his fingers and half the population of the universe turned to dust?

Not long after, that the hypothetical man was being talked about on Trish Talk and she was so passionate and so angry and then that man had called and the way he’d talked to her… You thought maybe…  Maybe he wasn’t hypothetical.  Maybe he was real and he had something to do with why Jess had been acting so strange.  Maybe he was the bad taste she had needed to get out of her mouth.  Maybe he’d been controlling her?

Then Jessica had ended up on the news and you did the one thing you had always told yourself you wouldn’t do.  You went to her.

All the way to her place you overthought it.  She probably didn’t want to see anyone.  If she wanted you she knew where to find you.  Even still you went and as you walked down that hall, you were sure she was going to turn you away.

You knocked on the door and heard shuffling inside.  “If you’re press, you can forget it.”

“I’m not press.”  You called back.  A door opened in the hall behind you but you didn’t turn around to look.  You gaze was drawn to the moving shadow on the other side of the frosted glass in front of you.

The door was pulled open a crack and the pale surly face of Jessica poked out.  She narrowed her eyes at you as she looked you up and down.  “What do you want?”

“I - I saw on the news…”

“And what?  You wanted a piece of me?”

“Jess?  Is everything okay?”  A man asked from behind you.  You didn’t turn to look at him though.  Your gaze was fixed on Jessica’s green/brown eyes.

“It’s fine, Malcolm,”  She said.

He stayed at the door though.  You could feel him behind you.

“I don’t want a piece of you.”  You said, and then just to ease the obvious tension in the hall you let your teeth graze over your bottom lip.  “Unless you want me to.”

She smirked and opened the door wider, leaning on the door jam.  “We good?”

You gave her a half smile in return.  “We’re good.”

She grabbed the middle of your shirt and dragged you through the door slamming it behind her and shoved you up against the wall.  Her lips crashed into yours and she kissed you in that frantic, desperate way she did.  All hunger and need.  The taste of alcohol was strong on her breath and while you could tell she wasn’t exactly drunk right now, she had probably not stopped drinking for the last couple of days.

The two of you scrambled to get your clothes off.  You felt like you were racing her because you knew if she was the one that was naked first she’d tear your clothes and you really couldn’t afford that here.

When you were both naked she lifted you and slammed you against the wall again, forcing a huff of air from your lungs.  Her mouth was on yours at once, her tongue dipping into your mouth for a moment.  It didn’t last though.  Her lips moved to your jaw to your neck to your collarbone to your breasts.  Never lingering long but that desperate frantic nature never eased up.

She carried you to her bed and tossed you on it, scrambling up after you and plunging her face down to your cunt.

“Fuck, Jess!” You cried, your hips bucking up under her.

She looked up at you from between your legs with darkened eyes and a wicked expression.  “I cannot tell you how much I missed this.”  She said and licked a broad swipe up your folds.

You grabbed hold of her bed head and she began to eat you out like she’d been starved for a week.  Her tongue explored every nook and cranny.  Flicking over your clit in random patterns.  Lapping over you folds and teasing up over your asshole.  As your breath quickened and your legs began to tremble, she plunged two fingers deep into your cunt and sucked your clit into her mouth.  While she had used her mouth in a frantic fashion, she was slow and methodical with her fingers.  Pressing down hard on your g-spot and dragging them over it as she curled them.

That was when any semblance of control of your own body flew out the window.  Your body hips bucked under her and your legs kicked out and tried to snap shut around her head.  You were loud and the sounds you made were animalistic.  Everything was so intense and good and yet simultaneously terrifying you welcomed it and were trying to escape it all at once.  When your orgasm broke you arched violently off the bed and screamed out as you gushed for her.

She stroked you down with a chuckle and climbed up beside you.  “See that’s what I’m talking about,” She said, kissing your jaw.  “Dudes never just let go and make noises like that.”

“Yeah well, neither do you.”  You said rolling to face her and running your fingers up between her legs.

“That’s because I’m like 70% dude at least half the time.”

You laughed and even though you still felt like you weren’t quite inhabiting your own body you got onto your hands and knees.

“Oh goodie, my turn already.  I thought that was going to take you at least 20 minutes recovery time.”

“I’m like the Duracell Bunny.” You said placing slow kisses down her body.  “Hey, Jess,”

“Mmm…”  She hummed stretching out.

“Where have you been?”  You asked.

“Look, I’m sorry.  It’s just been… I’ve been busy.”  She said.  “I was seeing a guy.”

“So if you see someone that’s it?  I never get to even speak to you again?”  You asked kissing lower.

She shifted where she was like she was trying to get more comfortable.  “Yes.  No.  It wasn’t like that.  I was trying to protect you.”

“From the guy you were seeing?”  You asked moving between her legs.

“No.  From…” She shook her head.  “Look, can we not talk about this right now?”

“Was it the guy you killed?”  You asked.

She swung her leg over you and sat up on the edge of the bed.  “See.  Now you ruined it.  Was it too much to ask to just nail me without the third degree?”

You crawled up behind her and snaked an arm around her waist, kissing her shoulder.  “I’m sorry, okay?  I’ll drop it and just go down on you without the interrogation.”

She shrugged her shoulders like she was trying to shake you off.  You knew it was a token attempt though.  If she wanted you off, you would have gone flying.

“I just saw the news…”

“And what?  Wanted to brag to your friends about how you banged a murderer?”

“And I remembered when you came to see me and you looked so scared.  Like someone had actually hurt you.  I didn’t think that was actually possible.  I just… I know you don’t like sharing okay?  But I needed to make sure you were alright.  For better or worse I care about you, Jess.”

“Ugh, gross.”  She said with a roll of her eyes.  “Don’t start getting sappy on me.”

You kissed the side of her neck slowly and ran your hand down the milk-white skin of her stomach and between her legs.  “I’ll try harder not to.”

She hummed and let her head fall back against your shoulder.  “He didn’t know about you.  When he had me, he never asked about anyone other than Trish.  I couldn’t risk him finding you.”

“Okay.  But are you okay?”  You asked teasing your finger in circles over her clit.

“Yes.  No.  I don’t know.  It’s… I’m not who I was, which makes me feel like I need this … what we have.. more… but also,” She paused and moaned as you pinched her clit.  “I didn’t want to drag anyone down with me.”

“Promise me something would you?”  You said, nuzzling at her throat.

“What?”

“If you do start seeing someone, you don’t just cut me out.  I’m pretty good with our arrangement but when I don’t see you for a few months I do start worrying about you.”

She huffed and turned to face you.  “Fine.  But same goes for you.”

“Deal.”  You agreed.  “Now get on your back so I can reciprocate.”

She chuckled and lay back on the bed.

“Hey, after do you wanna maybe go meet Trish?  We can make her buy us lunch.”

You swiped your tongue up the length of her pussy, her fluids coating your taste buds.  “I never say no to a free lunch.” You said with a smile and ducked your head back down.  Maybe Jessica wasn’t who she used to be.  Maybe who she was now meant something a little new for you too and that was okay if it meant she would let you in for a change.


End file.
